Electronic storage devices (“storage devices”) are capable of storing information in electronic form. Storage devices can include a media for storing the information and some type of read and write mechanism for reading information from the media, and writing information to the media, respectively.
One type of storage media is a polymer film. To store information, a storage device may position its write mechanism relative to the location on the media where the information is to be written. The write mechanism then causes the information to be stored, such as, for example, by heating a probe to cause dimples in the polymer film.
One type of storage device is a memory module that includes one or more micro-electro-mechanical systems (“MEMS”) devices such as micromovers, that is, movers that use flexures to move a media relative to a plurality of read and write mechanisms to read from or write to the media at designated locations. Typically, the polymer films on which information may be stored are deposited on the MEMS devices after the MEMS devices are formed.
It would desirable to deposit the polymer films before the movers are formed because it is less expensive, and would allow the use of conventional IC process equipment.